Let Me Rest nor See Much Longer
by PaxtonProphet
Summary: Let Me Rest nor See Much Longer; If my Eyes shant fall upon you; I grow no weaker nor no stronger; When left to rot in dark and rue...


_AN~ Yes, yes, my dearest friends, it is time again for my Halloween update. I debated long and hard over what topic I would use this time and I do believe I have it, now. Enjoy._

* * *

I do find it difficult to reiterate and very well wish not to, but if one would give me some moments rest every now and again, perhaps I could re-tell tonight's events in... vivid detail... Or as vivid as I can...

It was late at night- or rather very early morning, though I find that it makes no difference as the sun was not upon us- and I was suppose to be fast asleep beside my wife, but I was... outside. I was in my yard and found myself asleep upon the lawn and in quite a state of misdirection. I was... confused and still am, as I'm sure one could imagine finding myself asleep in my front lawn instead of in my bed. Around me, I found no sign of distress nor any of alarm. I was simply on my lawn, sprawled about the autumn grass and fallen leaves that were heavily strewn here and there. I had been home three months since the incident which I'm positive one needs little reminder of and thought myself doing well, all the circumstanced taken into consideration. This little adventure outside in the middle of the night was no means to fret, but I took caution in not stimulating the thought of it too much.

I stood from the patch of grass which I had rolled flat and made my way up to the drive, a long path leading up to a rather cozy, two-story home nestled in the loving caress of a woodland. It wasn't too long, I could see the house in fact, but one could imagine traversing it whilst groggy. I stumbled many a time and picked myself up again and again. I felt so sore in every joint and had been feeling so for quite some time, but it seemed that the soreness had returned in stride and had found means to plague me once again yet worse than ever before. It felt like I'd been hauling wood for miles upon my back. I finally reached the end of the drive and sighed one of relief before resting with my hands on my knees. It was then that I found that something was, in fact, amiss.

On the second floor of my home, there was a light on in my bedroom window. It was the lamp that my wife kept at her side of the bed, but she had stated that the object was more a decoration peace than anything as it had been her grandmothers and she was afraid to ever light it. She always thought the wiring old and feared that lighting it would ruin it or cause it to catch fire. Here it was on- and not on fire, might I add- which drew me to wonder what my wife may have been doing. I approached the front door, taking the brass handle and turning it so, stepping into the threshold of my family room. Everything seemed normal and in a state of rest. There were no other lights on and everything was still. Thinking that I might have caused a little dishevelment in my previous state, I took to exploring the lower floor to make sure all was as it should have been before going to check on my family.

The couches were set and prim with their throw-pillows as my wife always had them. My stack of 'Rolling Stones' magazines was undisturbed. The television was off and the remotes were cold, indicating that they had not recently been touched. I ventured into the dining room and found all in it's place. There were six chairs- two at each side and one along each end- with the sun-flower arraignment for thanksgiving so beautifully centered as Lisa had left it. Into the kitchen, I checked the pots, the pans, the spoons and forks and butter knives. I checked the fridge and the freezer and all the pantries. Everything seemed to be normal -though the sink was full of dishes. Rodney, my oldest hadn't done his chores. The kitchen turned back into the stairway and I made my way up the carpeted path and into the upstairs hallway. Across from the stairs on said hallway was the bathroom and I delved into it just to be cautious. The toilet, sink, and tub were all pristine. The towels were neatly stacked upon the shelf above the commode and the curtails about the tub were drawn back. Nothing seemed amiss.

I went from my bathroom and to my right, heading strait to my bedroom where the lamp had been on. It still was and I found Lisa lain there asleep as she well should have been. I supposed that the worst I'd done was turning on a lamp and walking outside before waking up. I walked to her side and turned off the lamp, wanting so much to lay back down at her side, but I had one more room to check and I simply wanted to see my sons, Rodney and Chris, asleep and well as they should have been. I quietly left my room and wandered across the hall to the little white door which I had opened so many times before. I grabbed the knob and turned it so non-nonchalantly, so... meagerly... so... innocently... Having no heed to...

Just... Give me a moment... One... one moment... I need to breathe... Oh God... Alright... Alright! Yes, yes I know! I need to continue...

I stepped into the room and was thrown back by the... the smell... It was like... Iron... Thick, heavy iron and it assaulted my senses to the point of almost tears... I almost didn't notice... I didn't notice... notice my... my sons! They were dead! gutted inside out and I will not go into detail! There was so much blood! It was everywhere! It was in placed one might never expect to find it in a slasher film! I couldn't take it and I tried to hold my stomach and my tears but it was all so... so horrible! So grotesque and beyond any parent's worst nightmare! Stomach contents upon my lips, I screamed for my wife and ran to our room, calling her so desperately but it was as though she were on anesthetics! She couldn't hear me! She couldn't hear my screams no matter how loud! I ran to her side, shaking her as though I meant to crumble her, but she didn't move on her own! She didn't open her eyes! She didn't wake! I yanked the blankets off of her and threw myself against the wall. She was... she... she was the same as Rodney... and Chris... She was... like a corpse you see in that zombie television show on AMC... I couldn't take it, my mind was blank! I shook so much that I could hardly grasp the phone off the nightstand. I called the police, thought I knew... I knew that... somewhere in the back of my mind... they were gone...

I waited... and waited... and cried... I cried over my wife... I cried over Rodney... I cried over Chris... I... held Chris... Little... four year old Chris... I... didn't care if the blood and... and the organs touched me... if he touched me... it was him... it was my son... my little boy... I was so wrapped up in it all that I didn't even notice the lights... the wash of red and blue that tore across the forest... and every room... It was like a dream...

Now...? Well... Now, I'm being tried for the murder of my Wife and Children...


End file.
